


It's Too Early

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Donuts, F/M, prompt on tumblr, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Early

You moved silently through your apartment that you shared with Matt, looking for a pair of slippers or anything easy to slip on your feet. Yes, it was early so early in fact that the sky was still dark and there wasn’t a trace of light across the horizon, but Matt had requested something for breakfast that you yourself could not say no to the idea.

He’d only been home for two hours from his side job and asleep for maybe half an hour. After all, he needed to be stitched up and you were the only option to help him.

“Go back to sleep Matty,” you said, pushing back the hair that had fallen on his forehead and pressing a soft kiss there. He grumbled and held onto your forearms dragging you back towards him. “You had a long night out there, you need some more sleep.”

“It’s so early, why do you have to go now?” he complained, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Do you want me to get the good donuts or not?” you asked as your hands went to peel his off from your arms. He let go of you, arms falling back down on the bed dramatically. “I love you Matt but you are the one that wanted fresh donuts last night.”

“Yeah but now that I think on it, I’d rather have you next to me than warm donuts.”

“You’re such a sap,” you said smirking as he stared in your general direction with big brown eyes that made you weak in the knee every time you saw them.

“But I’m your sap.”

“Shut up.”

He held out his hand, searching for your own. Rolling your eyes you reached out and grabbed his. In an unforeseen event, he pulled you flush against him in one solid movement and had his arms locked around you, nose buried in your neck and legs tangled with yours.

_“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”_

“Matt,” you whined but you had to admit it was much comfier lying next to him than walking around outside in search of donuts and warmer. “You’re right.”

“Ha, knew I was right.”

“Shut up, Mr. Murdock.”

“I love you, Mrs. Murdock,” he whispered in your ear, feeling your face heat up and muscles move to make a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
